Sweet dreams of absolution-oneshot
by Fuzzballtherat17
Summary: Silver is waiting in Mobius for a certain female hedgehog to show up for the picnic she organized for just her and Silver. (Oneshot..Friendship more than anything but Silver has a slight crush) IT'S FINISHED IT'S A ONESHOT..So yeah no more


The silvery white hedgehog sat on the grass covered ground. He was using his telekinesis on a small rock giving it a cyan aura. He span it around just above his white gloves and there glowing cyan circle pattern in the middle of them. "She'll show up..I know she will" Silver muttered to himself and began to hover himself off the ground giving himself a cyan aura. Closing his eyes,he began to spin around in the air out of boredom while waiting for the pink female companion. She had set this appointment up herself and Silver being the young naive hedgehog he was hadn't fully understood the meaning behind the meeting. "Hi Silver~!" the young male heard and opened his eyes seeing a familar face or body upside down. "Gah!" he screamed loosing his aura and falling to the ground. The female hedgehog giggled and helped Silver to his feet. "Silly..What were you doing in the air?" she asked as Silver groaned. "Amy?" he asked earning a nod from her. "I was just..Bored you know? It's strange being somewhere where it's so peaceful at times.." he replied looking up at her. Usual clothing. Red dress with a white trim at the bottom, red and white boots, red hair band and white gloves with golden bangles around her wrists. Granted Silver wore the same style gloves always and the same navy and white striped boots with there teal toecaps with there golden cuffs and red gem in the golden tab hanging off the cuffs but right now those boots was on the grass near him and he was barefoot. He noticed Amy was caring a basket and she seemed to wince slightly while holding it. "Want help with that? It looks like you're having a hard time" Silver asked earning a weak nod from Amy. "Please.." Amy replied as Silver took the basket from her. He grunted slightly feeling the weight of the basket fully. "Oof~ What did you put in this? Rocks?" Silver joked smirking slightly earning a giggle from Amy. "No it's our lunch" she replied with a smile sitting on the grass. "What are you doing up here anyway?" she asked as Silver earning a shrug from him. "Just exploring Mobius..Why aren't you chasing "Sonikku"?" Silver asked chucking slightly at Amy's pet name for Sonic. "Sonic's with Tails..They're after Eggman again" Amy sighed looking down at her dress. It looked tattered slightly. Silver pulled a sandwich from the basket and began to eat it. "What happened to your dress?" he asked with his mouth full. Amy blushed and gently punched Silver in the arm. "Don't talk with your mouth full..It was from a few hours back...Eggman caught me..While I was using my Piko Piko hammer on one of his pesky robots..Let's just say when Eggman came we had a little scuffle and his dumb bot tore my dress a little.." Amy muttered a rose blush tinting her peach muzzle. Silver looked over at the pink coloured hedgehog handing her a sandwich and resting his hand on hers purely accidental. "Least you beat up that robot on your own..That's pretty cool and escaped from Eggman.." Silver replied earning a smile from Amy. "Yeah..A quick hammer throw to the face made that jerk put me down..Thankfully Sonikku caught me" Amy replied and began to eat her sandwich. Silver's gaze looked down at Amy's dress, now he looked closer it exposed some of her peach stomach and some cleavage slightly. He blushed and looked down at his hand on hers. Chaos.. Silver blushed more, his peach muzzle turning more red than before. He looked up at her, his golden eyes shrinking as she was glaring at him. "You were checking me out!" she screamed. "No! No! I wasn't I-" he shook his hands around frantically as she stretched her arm out summoning her famous Piko Piko hammer. Sweet chaos! Silver jolted to his feet the moment that red and yellow hammer was in her grasp, the cyan aura surrounding him as he began to fly off. "SILVER!" Amy cried jumping to her feet and chasing after him. She threw a hammer just narrowly missing him before summoning turned around using his telekinesis on her levitating her off the ground and freezing her movement. "Kyaa~! Put me down Silver!" she screamed. "Just calm down and promise not to throw your hammers at me.." Silver muttered earning a growl from Amy. "Please calm down Amy?" he said with a slight smile. "W-What's so funny?" the pink glowing hedgehog asked. "Nothing..It's just somethings never change" he chuckled. "And what is that supposed to mean?!" she replied with a blush earning a laugh from Silver. Never change Amy.. 


End file.
